The present invention relates to a connector assembly which utilizes a heavy-duty horseshoe-shaped retainer.
In the automotive industry, as well as many other industries, there is a great need for low cost, reliable and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid-carrying conduits, such as fuel or refrigerant lines. In older threaded connectors, substantial assembly time could be accumulated in screwing on a cap to a fitting and tightening the cap down to the proper torque needed to provide a fluid-tight seal. Further, an inventory would have to be maintained to keep track of the number of caps and fittings, and any liners or other components that may be necessary. Also, retightening of the caps may be required to maintain the seal after the automobile or other system has been put in use.
A version of a horseshoe-type retainer used in conjunction with female connector housings and beaded male tubes, where the retainer transfers separation forces from the male tube bead to the female housing is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,892 issued to Bartholomew.
The retainer of the present invention differs from previous connectors utilizing horseshoe-type retainers in that the retainer is totally enclosed in the female housing bore abutting a wall that is part of a reduced diameter portion of the female housing bore. The mating male end passes through the retainer which is contained in the first diameter portion of said female housing, through a reduced second diameter portion of the female housing and into a further reduced third portion of the female that centers the male in the female and contains the sealing means which provides for a fluid-tight seal. Thus, the retainer receives separation forces between the male and female by means of an abutting wall which is attached to or is formed on the male tubular conduit. The abutting surface may be either a surface that extends from the outer diameter of the male tubular end portion or a groove in the tubular surface of the male mating portion.
It is desirable to mount the retainer in the female so that the abutting portion of the retainer that cooperates with the male abutting portion is at the center axis of the female bore. It is also desirable to provide the retainer with means that allows a retainer to be easily installed within the female bore where the retainer is installed prior to inserting the male tubular conduit or where the retainer is first mounted on the male tubular conduit and then inserted into the female bore.
It is also desired in the case where the retainer is preinstalled in the female to have the retainer formed such that it is spread open by the male upon insertion. The retainer accommodates tolerances of the male and permits movement of the male without seriously affecting the abutting function.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly which utilizes a heavy-duty horseshoe-shaped retainer for providing a quick connection between fluid conveying conduits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preassembled connector housing and retainer element so that a connection to a tubular fluid conveying conduit may be made in one step without resorting to any tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly that may be employed to join dissimilar electrically conducting materials that would be otherwise subject to galvanic corrosion.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.